Raised Powerful
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: The Marauders and the She-Marauders find out the Dumbledore is not what he seems so they come up with a plan. With Polyjuice Potion and strong ancient magic they trick him and Voldemort. They then leave to the protection of the Faerie to raise their children till they turned 11. And become more powerful. Warned Weasley bashing and Severus/Lily Bellatrix/James pairing.


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

**Author's Note 2: Dumbledore and Weasley Bashing**

**Author's Note 3: Will be Harry/Luna, Neville/Susan and probably Hermione/Draco**

* * *

**Introduction**

The Marauders and the She-Marauders find out the Dumbledore is not what he seems so they come up with a plan. With Polyjuice Potion and strong ancient magic they trick him and Voldemort. They then leave to the protection of the Faerie to raise their children till they turned 11. And become more powerful.

* * *

**Prologue**

The Marauders and the She-Marauders were James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Frank Longbottom, Severus Snape, Alastor Moody, Lukas Bones, Xenophilius Lovegood, Lily Evans, Rose Evans, Alice Prewett, Bellatrix Black, Amelia Abbott, Nymphadora Tonks, Gaea McGonagall, Fiona Highstar and Peter Pettigrew but he didn't count

They had been friends all of Hogwarts in secret after all they were all in different houses and different parentage. After Hogwarts each couple got married in the Muggle world as for the Wizarding world they thought different.

The couples were:

Severus – Lily

Sirius – Rose

Remus – Nymphadora

Frank – Alice

James – Bellatrix

Lukas – Amelia

Alastor – Gaea

Xenophilius – Fiona Lovegood

All had children in 1980 around the same time a prophecy was said. Peter had heard it and Gaea heard Dumbledore wanting to control of the boy of the prophecy. He wanted the boy to be weak so he could seem like the hero. The prophecy said the boy will be powerful.

So they came up with a plan. They knew they had to raise their children away from Dumbledore and Voldemort.

The sixteen friends were ready for when Peter betrayed them as Fiona was a Seer each had been taking Polyjuice potion to look like their friends. Severus and Lily (Pretending to be Bellatrix) were pretending to be in Voldemort's camp to keep an eye on Peter finally he did give James Potter and 'Lily Potter's' (Actually Bellatrix) location. Bellatrix's triplets, Harry James Potter, Nesmayallindra Calypso Potter and Clarabella Isai Potter were asleep in their crib Bellatrix used an ancient spell to hide and look like Lily and make it look like only Harry was in the crib and not being 8 months pregnant.

Voldemort came as predicated and he and everyone else thought he killed Lily, James and Harry Potter and that Voldemort had died in the process.

In reality the ancient magic made it look like that happened the only true thing was Voldemort lost his body.

As soon as Voldemort was gone they put doubles in place of James and Lily. They were going to pretend Harry had been kidnapped. At the same time the others and their 'partners' had been looked like to have been killed. Faking all of their Deaths were easy. One person who was not part of the She-Marauders was Bellatrix's sister Narcissa. She wanted at out with her newborn son Draco and they faked her Death too. Only the goblins knew they were alive. Because they controlled their vaults and the Goblins won't break confidentiality.

They went to the Faerie Court where Fiona's grandmother Queen Morgiana promised to hide them. She adopted all of them into the royal family.

There they didn't have to worry about Dumbledore or Voldemort finding them till their children's 11th birthdays then all hell will break loose…

* * *

**Marauders**

James Potter: Pure-Blood: Gryffindor: Stag

Remus Lupin: Half-Blood: Gryffindor: Werewolf

Sirius Black: Pure-Blood: Gryffindor: Grim

Frank Longbottom: Pure-Blood: Gryffindor: Bear

Severus Snape: Half-Blood: Slytherin: Snake

Lukas Bones: Muggle-Born: Hufflepuff: Panther

Alastor Moody: Pure-Blood: Gryffindor: Lion

Xenophilius Lovegood: Half-Blood: Ravenclaw: Owl

**She-Marauders **

Lily Evans: Muggle-Born: Gryffindor

Rose Evans: Muggle-Born: Ravenclaw

Alice Prewett: Pure-Blood: Hufflepuff

Bellatrix Black: Pure-Blood: Slytherin

Amelia Abbott: Pure-Blood: Hufflepuff

Nymphadora Tonks: Half-Blood: Hufflepuff

Gaea McGonagall: Half-Blood: Gryffindor

Fiona Highstar: Faerie: Ravenclaw

**Couples**

Severus – Lily Snape

Sirius – Rose Black

Remus – Nymphadora Lupin

Frank – Alice Longbottom

James – Bellatrix Potter

Lukas – Amelia Bones

Alastor – Gaea Moody

Xenophilius – Fiona Lovegood

* * *

**Author's Note: Please review and i'll try and update in the next couple of days. But there are mini tornados here so I can't be sure.**


End file.
